


A Little Bit Darker

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: When the world seems a bit darker, it will always brighten again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	A Little Bit Darker

Title: A Little Bit Darker  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 280  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: When the world seems a bit darker, it will always brighten again.

"Oh, angel. Did you see the news?" Crowley shoved his phone into Aziraphale's hand. "You know what we need to do, right?"

Aziraphale scrolled through the article, his face growing increasingly upset. "You set it up. You're far better at it than I am. I'll grab the blanket."

Five minutes later, the two were snuggled up together on the couch, wrapped in a very soft blanket. Aziraphale sipped at his cocoa while running his fingers through Crowley's hair. "This film never fails to make me cry, my dear boy. And I know I've heard you sniffle a few times."

"Can you blame me? The poor bird is so very alone and just wants to go home."

"Hard to believe the same person was behind both the incredibly cheerful character and the grouchy one." A smile crossed Aziraphale's lips. "The grouchy one reminded me of you. Gruff exterior, but has a heart of gold." He laughed at the face Crowley made. "You know it's true."

"Yes, but you don't have to say it." His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Aziraphale's fingers tightened in his hair. "Remember when we met him at that book signing, angel? Such a nice man. He and the rest were a huge part of so many human childhoods."

"Anyone who helps encourage children learn to read is wonderful." Aziraphale sighed. "This reminds me of when the man with the neighborhood passed away. The world seems just a bit darker now."

"Always does when one of the good ones leaves." Crowley reached up, snagging Aziraphale's hand with his own. He brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. "It'll get brighter again, you'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> The film they are watching is 'Follow That Bird' aka the first Sesame Street film made. It also features the amazing '[Grouch Anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8IHMctrKCg)'. 
> 
> Saw Carroll Spinney (Oscar & big Bird) passed away and needed to write a little something.


End file.
